


Gentleness to The Monster

by MoriadlerAdlerson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Slender Man Mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate encounter results in Irene discovering a side to the mythical creature that no one has seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleness to The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I know most Slender Man stories depict a darker, more psychopathic creature. But, I wanted to change it up a bit.

_Keep running, Irene. Don't you dare look back._

That was the only thing running through the dominatrix's mind as she sprinted as fast as she could, hoping to outrun the men that were after her. She hoped after having to fake her death a second time, she would finally be able to stay in one place and not have to worry about anyone being on her tail. Ever since Moriarty dropped her like a piece of steak in a pack of hungry dogs, it was hard for her to stay hidden. She knew Sherlock wasn't around to get her out of this jam. So, doing what she had to, she kept on running, despite the fact that running in her Louboutin heels was the second most painful thing she had to do. The first being when Sherlock cracked into her camera phone and, to an extent, her life. She could hear not only her footsteps stepping on twigs and leaves that were scattered on the ground, but the ones of the men behind her.

She was soon growing exhausted. She had to rest eventually. Convinced she finally lost them, she ran into an abandoned building. Her heels echoed throughout the rooms and the halls. It was also near pitch black. The only light source was coming from various faint lights that were scattered around the building. She took the moment of silent solitude to wonder to herself why she ever thought about getting into the dominatrix business in the first place. It had been so long since she thought about it. An even better question to ponder was how could she ever fall for someone like Sherlock? It was only meant to be a strictly business ordeal. Clearly, it managed to get to her on a personal level.

The silence was soon broken when Irene heard footsteps in the far distance. Heartbeat going into overdrive, she ran out of the building back into the forest, trying to stay on the down low, with the light of the moon being her only guide. She couldn't risk being found.

While wandering around the vast wilderness, she found a random page on one of the trees. On it read 'Always watches no eyes.' In addition to the text was a rather childish drawing of a circle with xs where the eyes would be. It was strange to The Woman to find it randomly. Since she had no reason to take it, she left it hanging while she continued on.

Further on down the line, she found yet another page. This one read 'can't run.' "How many of these bloody pages are there?" Irene muttered to herself. She, again, left it alone, having no purpose to take it.

By now, her feet were bringing her to tears for how much they hurt. She felt as if she had been walking in a giant circle, and she ran into more of those stupid pages. "Curse you, James Moriarty." She soon muttered, falling onto her knees. "Curse you and your heartless kin." She was starting to hate every fiber of his existence. Though, in reality, she should be blaming herself for getting into this mess in the first place.

In her tired, slightly deranged state, she could have sworn she saw someone in the distance, wearing a dark suit. He was rather tall, but she doubted it was Sherlock, since he neither wore a suit or was that tall. Unsure of if he was friend or foe, she didn't call out to them. But, they seem to be aware of her presence, since they soon turned in her direction. Fearing for her life, she got up and ran in the opposite direction, not even looking back. But, she could feel that they were following her.

No matter how far or how fast she ran, they were still behind her. She couldn't stop, though. This was something else she had to worry about now. Though, it wasn't like she didn't have people stalking her before. She would have went farther had it not been for that stupid twig that made her trip. Struggling to get up, this was definitely the end of the line for her. Death has finally managed to catch up to her.

As soon as she accepted her fate, she waited for the creature to do its worse on her. To her surprise, nothing happened. She cautiously looked up to find a pair of dark, leather shoes. Followed by the suit pants. Slowly looking up the figure, she froze when she saw that this so thought of man had no face whatsoever. She gave an audible gulp. "Well?" She finally spoke up. She was expecting the worse to happen. She was once again surprised when the figure reached out a hand. Taking a deep breath, she took up its pale hand in hers.

Getting up off the ground, she brushed herself off. She soon looked back at the figure in fearful curiosity. "What are you?" She softly asked it.

It didn't reply.

"Alright. If I won't get many answers, do you at least mind getting me out of these woods?" She then asked. She just wanted a way out, and not bother anyone in the process.

While it didn't say anything, he just reached a hand out for her to take. Knowing the woods like the back of his hand, he knew where to go.

Since she had nothing else to lose anymore, she took up its hand again and followed closeby. Her heart was still racing, and her eyes were just about as red as her lips.

Starting to feel some sympathy towards the strange woman, it soon gave her a break and picked her up, almost bridal style, letting her feet have a rest.

While startled by the sudden action, she couldn't complain. "Thanks, love." She soon muttered, just glad to be off her feet.

Going some way to the edge of the forest, it stopped right on the edge. Looking down at the woman, Irene had managed to fall asleep. Looking upon her, she had an aesthetically pleasing face. One that many didn't mind looking at. Gently placing to fingers on her temple, it tapped into a bit of her memories. Particularly, the one of her being in Sherlock's flat. It figured that was a good place to put her. Using its teleportation device, he teleported to the flat and placed her on the bed. Before it left, it place a flower on the nearby bedpost.

Waking up to the blinding sunlight, she was amazed to be in London again. How was that even possible? She checked every sign to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Mr. Holmes?" She soon called out. Trying to get up from the bed, she still felt rather weak, and she ended up on the floor.

Sherlock was in the other room, doing yet another experiment when he heard the familiar voice. He must have been hearing things again. Being lonely without John did have its disadvantages. He would have just ignored it had it not been for the thump that soon followed. He got up from his business to investigate, and soon found Irene trying to get up from the floor. "Miss Adler.." He was shocked to find her in his flat yet again. In the flesh, no less. "What are you doing here?" He soon asked. He wasn't mad. He just wasn't expecting this.

"I don't know." She answered. "I was in the woods running for my life. Then, this weird man, if you can call him that, saved me. Then, next thing I know, I'm here." Sure, it wasn't the best of explanations, but that all she could say.

"What man?" He asked her.

"I don't know. He didn't have a face. But, he was in a nice suit." She answered.

Sherlock gave it some thought. Could it be..? No. It couldn't have. Slenderman was just a story John managed to tell him about, but he could take the possibility, however crazy it was, out of his head. "Come on. I'll make you some tea." Sherlock helped her off the floor.

Irene got up from the floor. The flower soon came into her line of vision. Picking it up, it was rather pretty. A small smile came onto her face, silently thanking the strange man for saving her. She soon followed Sherlock to the kitchen for the tea.


End file.
